


Stormy Sky, Cloudy Sky, Cloudy Rain

by Night-Mare (Aoife)



Series: Almost More Storm Than Sky - Tsu-hime's Alternate Universe [2]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe of an Alternate Universe, Author loves to chat in the Comments, Cloudy Rain Squalo, Double Penetration in Two Holes, Female Sawada Tsunayoshi, Flame Active Character(s), Other, Stormy Sky Xanxus, Unconventional Uses for Dying Will Flames, Varia being Varia, post-Ring Battle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-01
Updated: 2017-04-01
Packaged: 2018-10-13 15:20:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10516407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aoife/pseuds/Night-Mare
Summary: Set in the continuity established bySky to Sky. Tsu-hime, Xanxus and Squalo fuck.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [booksindalibrary](https://archiveofourown.org/users/booksindalibrary/gifts).



"Oh no,  _principessa_. if you want to ride one of us, then come here." Xanxus beckoned her with a lazy gesture. "That pleasure's mine, not his. Remember our agreement?"

She pouted, but nodded, and crossed the room to where he was sprawled on his throne.

He pulled her onto his lap, and she hissed when his hands clamped tightly around her waist, biting into her existing bruises. He swallowed the hiss with a kiss almost as rough as those she'd seen him share with his Rain, and there were fingers probing her body, testing her body's readiness.

"This is the only pussy I fuck," two fingers were sliding deeper and flexing, making her arch, "and mine is the only cock you allow in your pussy," he brought his soaking wet fingers to his lips and licked them clean of her juices, making her squeak, in something that could have been a protest, or could have been a demand for more.

"You're delicious,  _principessa_ , and if you enjoy toying with my Rain Cloud, this much," one of his hands slipped between them to release his own cock from the tight confines of his pants, and then lifted her up enough that the head of his cock rested against her soaked lips, "I'll have to see what happens when I torture your Storm Cloud."

She snarled herself, and leaned forward to nip at his lips aggressively. "Hayato's  _mine_ , Xanxus."

The hand in her hair was rough, dragging her back from his lips and then he was biting at her neck. "Share, and share alike,  _principessa_. Shark-trash," the silver-haired Cloudy-Rain rose from where he'd been kneeling by the bed, and crossed to where his Sky was seated, "prepare her."

She shuddered at the feel of a second pair of hands on her body. "But, Xanxus," her sentence as cut off by a shudder of pleasure as a tongue lapped at the place she and the other Sky were connected, and then up to press at her asshole.

" _Principessa_ , our agreement doesn't say anything about whether you use your mouth or hands on others. Nor," he bucked up into her, and yanked her down onto his cock simultaneously, "about you being fucked in other holes. What's good for the goose is good for the gander, after all." She squeaked again as Squalo's tongue forced it's way past an untried muscle.

"Yes or no,  _principessa_. Yes, or no." She rose up, until he'd almost slipped from her sheathe, and then sank down, grinding her clit against his pubic bone.

"Yessssss." The word was barely out of her mouth before she was being lifted, easily, and in a way that made her stomach clench with anticipation, and carried to the bed, Xanxus's cock still lodged in her cunt. He sat them both on the bed, and then flopped back, bringing him with her.

Then there were cool, slick fingers, callused and clever, opening her up further, scissoring and stretching and making space for another cock in her body. She wiggled, and pushed back on those fingers, enjoying the sensation of them rubbing against the thin membrane that separated them from Xanxus's cock.

Then they were gone, and she felt empty, despite the cock that was still buried to the hilt in her. That was when Xanxus buried his hands in her hair again and kissed her, biting at her lips until she kissed him back and then she was so fucking  _full_. There was a veil of silver hair surrounding them all, Squalo's hair still uncut, his promise not yet fulfilled.

"Voooiii, I can see why the Boss is so obsessed with you, Princess." She laughed, a sound which was rapidly choked off as her muscles attempted to clench tight around both their cocks and it sent shudders of pleasure through her body. Instead of continuing to try to answer him verbally, she brought her Flames to bear on both of them, allowing them to flicker to life in her eyes, and curl and wreathe around the three of them.

"Move, shark-trash." Squalo answered that demand by withdrawing achingly slowly, and then pushing back in to her body again slowly enough that she wanted to curse him and his Boss out. Then Xanxus was moving in counterpoint. The slow slide was exquisite, and exquisitely frustrating, but the two men had her pinned between them, skewered on their cocks and at the mercy of their whims and there was nothing she could do about it.

Except there was. She brushed tendrils of Flames across them both, and then pushed against their Flames more pointedly. They got the message; picking up their pace to match her demands and she hissed, and arched and clawed at Xanxus.

“I ...” she clenched down on the cocks buried in her flesh, “... won’t ...” the orgasm caught her and took her and shook her up, amplified by the lack of space for her muscles to contract, and she went limp between the two of them “... break.” The last word came out breathy and strangled.

Then they were the other way up, Squalo now taking the weight of both of them and Xanxus fucked her like she’d been demanding, the same way he took his Rain Cloud when the urge took him. Squalo held her still for him, fingers toying with her nipples, teeth digging into her neck, and then there was a second orgasm tearing through her system.

“Sure about that,  _principessa_?” The slick, easy slide is less easy now, her flesh swollen and clinging to the cock pistoning in and out of her body, the friction painful and as exquisite as the earlier slow slide had been. But still good, still what her body wants and what her Flames want, desperately and their Flames answer, flickering to the surface of their skin.

The last orgasm, the one that made her scream, is dragged from her slowly, and is made of pain, and brilliant sensation and white hot heat, and she ends up passing out between the two of them.


End file.
